Norway (Haakon VII)
Norway led by Haakon is a custom civilization by JFD, with contributions from DMS, DarthKyofu and Senshi. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Norway' Amongst the great powers of Scandinavia, Norway was decisively the first. As audacious Vikings and explorers, and then hardened Christian warriors and traders, Norway rose to prominence in the 13th century, colonizing as far as Greenland and Iceland, and bringing inspiration to her nordic brothers. Its dominance would be short-lived, however, as Norway would be devastated by the Bubonic Plague and then the rise of the Hanseatic League, and would spend the next seven centuries under the sovereignty of Denmark and then Sweden. The Kingdom would regain its independence at the turn of the 20th century and would regain its former prosperity; becoming one of the most successful economies today - owing largely to the fact of its independence from the European Union and its exorbitant natural oil reserves. Haakon VII Haakon VII, known as Prince Carl of Denmark until 1905, was a Danish prince who became the first king of Norway after the 1905 dissolution of the union with Sweden. He reigned from November 1905 until his death in September 1957. As one of the few elected monarchs, Haakon quickly won the respect and affection of his people. He played a pivotal role in uniting the Norwegian nation in its resistance to the German invasion and subsequent five-year-long occupation of his country during World War II. Regarded as one of the greatest Norwegians of the twentieth century, he is particularly revered for his courage during the German invasion—he threatened abdication if the government cooperated with the invading Germans—and for his leadership and preservation of Norwegian unity during the occupation. Haakon VII is regarded by many as one of the greatest Norwegian leaders of the pre-war period, managing to hold his young and fragile country together in unstable political conditions. He was ranked highly in the Norwegian of the Century poll in 2005. 'Dawn of Man' "Norway shall not submit, and her people look to their King, Haakon VII, to lead the resistance. As Norway's first King in centuries, you would come to play a defining role in asserting her independence as a nation. Trained in the art of naval warfare, you accepted the crown at the behest of your would-be people. With Hitler's invasion and subsequent occupation in 1940, the powers of state would be invested in you, and by the trust of your people, you would go on to rally Norway's greatest cause: her freedom. Esteemed King, the people have chosen you to lead them once more into these uncertain times. Can you protect Norway's cherished lands and seas? Can you see that your people's safety is secured above all else? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "I am King Haakon VIII. I trust you'll make your stay in Norway with peace." Defeat: "We shall not submit voluntarily." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Full Credits List *''JFD'': Design, SQL, Lua, Text, Art (UU Icon, UB Icon) *''Darth'': Art (Civ Icon, Leader Icon) *''DMS'': Art (Leaderscene) *''Senshi'': Art (Map) *''Wolfdog'': Panserskip model *''Andreas Waldetoft'': Music Category:Northern Cultures Category:JFD Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders